Najmłodszy anioł
by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii
Summary: Po sezonie 5. Mimo, iż Zerachiel został "powołany do życia przez Ojca" zaledwie kilka godzin temu, polują już na niego bracia archaniołowie. Castiel ukrywa go pod opieką Sama i Deana na Ziemi. Jaki sekret skrywa najmłodszy wśród aniołów? I dlaczego Bóg powołał go do życia po tysiącach lat przerwy? Rating bardzo na zapas. Głównie platoniczny, ale Destiel. Sporo problemów i smutków.
1. Chapter 1

-Cas! – Dean niemalże podskoczył na łóżku, gdy jego anioł pojawił się znienacka u jego boku. Uniósł brwi, zdziwiony, widząc obcego chłopaka u boku Castiela.

-Kto to jest? – zapytał dość szorstko, spoglądając na chudego, ciemnowłosego nastolatka. Dzieciak był blady, oczy miał duże, zdaje się, że jasno brązowe, lecz Dean zdążył spojrzeć na nie jedynie przez moment, nim chłopak spuścił wzrok i wbił go w podłogę.

-Nazywa się Zerachiel. – odparł Castiel swoim zwykłym, spokojnym głosem, przeszywając Deana spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu. –To anioł, jeden z moich braci, najmłodszy spośród nas wszystkich.

-Najmłodszy? – powtórzył Dean –Czyli, że co? Ma raptem tysiąc lat? – zapytał, mrugając w typowy dla siebie sposób.

–Mniejsza. O co chodzi Cas?

-Ma dziesięć godzin Dean. – odparł Cas, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała odrobina rozdrażnienia, którą zawsze wywoływało nieodpowiednie poczucie humoru starszego Winchestera. Dean zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony.

-Chwila. Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem ostatnio, że wszystkie anioły powstały, czy tam urodziły się, tysiące lat temu? Tak jakoś mniej więcej wtedy, gdy powstawała Ziemia? – upewnił się z nutką kpiny Dean, czegoś tu nie rozumiejąc.

-Tak było Dean. – odparł Cas, wyraźnie już zniecierpliwiony. –Od tamtej pory Ojciec nie powołał do życia więcej aniołów. Aż do dzisiejszego poranka, kiedy to obudził się Zerachiel.

Dean uniósł brew, ponownie spoglądając na stojącego obok Casa chłopaka, tym razem już z większym zainteresowaniem.

-I co, nie umie mówić? Trzeba mu zmieniać pieluchy? – zażartował łowca, podchodząc do lodówki po butelkę piwa. Sprawy zaczynały się komplikować, jak to miały w zwyczaju, gdy tylko Castiel raczył się pojawić. W odpowiedzi na żart Deana, Castiel posłał mu swoje pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie, które tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło Winchestera. Zerachiel stał nieruchomo, nie podnosząc wzroku ze swoich stóp. Swoją drogą jego naczynie było co najmniej zaskakujące. Chłopak miał na sobie obcisłe, powycierane jeansy, czerwone conversy, długi t-shirt w pstrokatych kolorach i krótką, czarną, skórzaną kurtkę. W najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał anioła.

-No więc Cas, Zerachiel, o co chodzi? – spytał Dean, wciąż nie wiedząc, co on ma niby mieć z tym wszystkim wspólnego. Usiadł na łóżku, otwierając sobie butelkę złocistego piwa.

-Musisz się nim zająć Dean. – odpowiedział natychmiast Cas całkowicie poważny, wręcz nalegającym tonem. – Ukryłem go przed innymi aniołami i demonami ale nie mogę zostać tu na Ziemi, muszę wracać do nieba.

-Że co? – oburzył się łowca.

-Dean! – Castiel niemalże podniósł głos, używając swojego stanowczego, zniecierpliwionego tonu, by przywołać człowieka do porządku. –Archanioły na niego polują! Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby wpadł im w ręce!

-I co mam z nim niby zrobić Cas? Zaprowadzić go do przedszkola i zabrać na plac zabaw? – żachnął się Dean, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Castiel prosi go o coś tak niedorzecznego. Od kiedy to człowiek miał chronić anioła? I to przed innymi, kurewsko potężnymi aniołami?

-Nie wiem Dean, to nie ma znaczenia. Po prostu chroń go, dopóki nie znajdę dla niego bezpieczniejszego miejsca. – powiedział Castiel, podchodząc do Deana i wręczając mu miecz Archanioła. A w następnej chwili rozpłynął się w powietrzu z cichym łopotem skrzydeł.

-Szlag by to! – zaklął łowca, ciskając miecz na łóżko obok siebie niczym zabawkę. Był wściekły na swojego anioła, który znowu pojawił się tylko po to, by wprowadzić w i tak ciężkie życie Deana, jeszcze większe zamieszanie. Spojrzał na Zerachiela. Chłopak wciąż stał tam, gdzie go Castiel zostawił, wpatrując się w podłogę. Dean westchnął, widząc to zagubienie wymalowane na twarzy, z której by na to strony nie spojrzeć, dzieciaka. Pokręcił głową, a jego złość stopniała odrobinę.

-Hej, mały. – odezwał się, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do anioła. –To jak, umiesz mówić?

-Owszem. – odpowiedział krótko chłopak. I o wiele mniej beznamiętnie, niż Dean się spodziewał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jego głos był niemal drżący, wibrujący w powietrzu i zostawiający na Deanie dziwne poczucie niepokoju. Ciekawe. Łowca podniósł stojącą na stolę butelkę piwa i włożył ją aniołowi w ręce.

-Napij się i siadaj. – rzucił, sam rozkładając się z powrotem na łóżku, na którym leżał, nim Castiel przerwał mu odpoczynek. Nie miał zamiaru naprawdę „zajmować się" aniołem jak jakimś dzieckiem, grać z nim w bierki czy inne takie. Mógł go chronić, owszem, ale nie musiał go niańczyć.

Zerachiel tymczasem zrobił dokładnie to, co mu Dean polecił. Podniósł butelkę do ust, krzywiąc się upił łyk piwa, który przełknął z trudem, po czym usiadł na podłodze dokładnie tam, gdzie stał. Oczywiście wciąż uparcie gapiąc się w dół, co zaczynało już Deana drażnić. Łowca odezwał się, wywracając oczami:

-Zer, na krześle. Albo na sofie. Nie na podłodze.

Anioł wstał, niezgrabnie podszedł do krzesła i usiadł na nim, nie podnosząc wzroku ani na chwilę. Dean pokręcił głową. _Ciekawie się zapowiada_, pomyślał.

Sam wrócił ze sklepu godzinę później, niosąc kilka siatek z jedzeniem i zapasami piwa. Zatrzymał się w wejściu, zaskoczony obecnością obcego chłopaka, siedzącego sztywno przy stole w kuchni.

-Cześć Sammy. – rzucił Dean, podnosząc się z łożka.

-To Zerachiel, dzieciak Casa, nie przejmuj się. – dodał w ramach wyjaśnienie, od niechcenia mając ręką w stronę anioła. Podszedł do brata i wyjął mu z rąk torbę z hamburgerami, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok jeszcze ciepłych, cholernie niezdrowych kanapek.

-Dziecko Castiela? – powtórzył sam, raczej nie wierząc bratu i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Czy coś w tym stylu. – odparł Dean, poświęcając teraz większość swojej uwagi na dobranie się do cheesburgera i zaspokojenie głodu. – Zrobił sobie dzieciaka, a teraz nas wykorzystuje jako niańki.

Sam uniósł brwi, przesiewając słowa Deana przez sito zdrowego rozsądku. Nim jednak doszedł do jakiegoś wniosku, odezwał się Zerachiel:

-Castiel nie jest moim ojcem. – powiedział po prostu, nie podnosząc wzroku.

-Nie? – spytał Sam, rzucając Deanowi rozbawione spojrzenie.

-Nie. – odparł chłopak. – Anioły nie są zdolne do posiadania potomstwa. Ojcem każdego anioła jest Bóg. Moim również.

-Co nie zmienia faktu, że mamy go niańczyć. – dorzucił Dean, z ustami pełnymi cheesburgera, nie dając Zerachielowi dokończyć wyjaśnień.

-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by nie sprawiać wam problemów. – powiedział Zerachiel poważnym, odrobinę smutnym tonem. Sam nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że anioł brzmiał po prostu jak zagubiony, odrzucony dzieciak i zaczął mu odrobinę współczuć. Dean za to prychnął tylko kpiąco, pożerając cheesburgera. W jego mniemaniu już sama obecność Zerachiela była kłopotem. Na ten manifest niezadowolenia Sam pokręcił tylko głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie jego brat raczy odrobinę dorosnąć. Przeszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole naprzeciwko anioła.

-Nie przejmuj się. – rzucił przyjaźnie, wypakowując zawartość siatek. –Dean tak ma, zanim się naje. Przejdzie mu. – zapewnił, chowając piwo do lodówki, a ciastka stawiając na stole.

-Lepiej powiedz nam coś o sobie, skoro masz z nami spędzić trochę czasu. – zaproponował, żeby anioł poczuł się nieco bardziej komfortowo. O szczegóły miał zamiar wypytać później Deana.

Zerachiel drgnął, po czym wolno podniósł spojrzenie na Sama, po raz pierwszy od przybycia odrywając je od podłogi. Jego oczy były brązowe, jasne, wypełnione światłem, nadającym im iście złocistego połysku. To światło, to odbicie mocy i świętości, sprawiło, że Sam drgnął zaskoczony. Zerachiel natychmiast spuścił oczy.

-Jestem aniołem Pana. Obudziłem się do życia 11h temu. Jestem najmłodszy pośród moich braci w niebie. Zostałem powołany z łaski Bożej Miłości i wypełnia mnie ona. Ocknąłem się napełniony wiedzą. Potrafię uzdrawiać ciała i dusze oraz napełniać je Bożą miłością.

Sam pokiwał wolno głową, jakby wciąż jeszcze docierał do niego sens słów anioła. Bowiem gdy Zerachiel mówił, z Samem działy się dziwne rzeczy. Ciepło, światło i swoista nabożnośc zdawały się emanować z wypowiedzi Zerachiela. Co więcej, rodzaj spokoju i zaufania rozlał się wewnątrz Sama, uśmierzając ból jego problemów. Dean, choć nie przyznałby się do tego za nic, odczuł coś podobnego. Hamburger zatrzymał się w jego rękach w połowie drogi do otwartych ust, podczas gdy Dean patrzył na anioła z coraz bardziej pomieszanymi odczuciami. Te słowa… były przepełnione mocą, która przeszyła Winchesterów na wskroś.

-Um… masz ochotę? – odezwał się Sam, przełamując niezręczną ciszę, która zapadła po wypowiedzi Zerachiela. Podał aniołowi opakowaną kanapkę.

-Jako anioł nie wymagam pożywienia.

-Ale i nic nie broni cię spróbować. – odparł Sam, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. Po chwili krótkiego zastanowienia, ciekawy nowego doświadczenia, Zerachiel wyciągnął rękę, przyjmując oferowanego mu hamburgera.

Dean obserwował uważnie anioła, siedząc na łóżku. Niekoniecznie zadowolony z tego faktu, dostrzegał w nim wiele podobieństw, przywodzących mu na myśl Castiela. Wolne, niemal ostrożne ruchy, zainteresowanie codziennymi, zwykłymi sprawami… Zerachiel odpakowywał burgera z niemalże nabożną czcią, jakby każda nowo odkrywana rzecz była dla niego ogromnym przeżyciem. I tu właśnie zaczynały się różnice. W przeciwieństwie do chłodnego, opanowanego Castiela, Zerachiel zdawał się emanować całą gamą emocji. Odbijały się one na jego chłopięcej twarzy, czyniąc ją żywą, niezwykle ludzką, a jednocześnie o wiele piękniejszą i odrealnioną. Jakby jego odczucia stanowiły wzór dla całego pozostałego istnienia. Mimo nieufności Dean nie mógł się oprzeć zachwytowi, który ogarniał go im dłużej przyglądał się twarzy anioła. Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił prędko wzrok, bardzo niezadowolony. Nie miał zamiaru dać się nabrać na jakieś anielskie czary-mary. _Świetnie_, pomyślał sarkastycznie. Rzucający uroki anioł, tylko tego było im jeszcze trzeba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drugi rozdział tej historii. Trochę krótki ale nie chciałam rozbijać atmosfery i wątku z nieco szerszym przedstawieniem postaci. Obiecuję poprawę - trzeci rozdział będzie pełen akcji i zdecydowanie dłuższy.**

**Przepraszam za błędy, zwłaszcza, za przecinki, które należą do "Team Free Will" i stawiają się, jak mają ochotę. Staram się, naprawdę. **

**Recenzje to miłość. Recenzje to karma dla weny i kopalnia pomysłów. Podzielcie się nimi proszę :)**

Castiel pojawił się dopiero pięć dni później. Zmaterializował się znienacka w pokoju, dokładnie tuż obok Deana, jak zwykle naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą i tym samym podrywając łowcę z krzesła.

-Cas! – niemalże zawołał Dean, krzywiąc się i starając uspokoić bicie serca. Pokręcił głową, rzucając aniołowi rozeźlone spojrzenie, pod ciężarem którego Castiel cofnął się uprzejmie. To wystarczyło by wygasić większość złości Deana. – Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu?

Castiel przekrzywił lekko głowę, urażony takim powitaniem. Czy Dean naprawdę nie miał zamiaru przyjąć do wiadomości, że Castiel pojawiał się najszybciej jak mógł i że gdyby zależało to od niego, nie odlatywałby wcale?

-Byłem w niebie, Dean. – odpowiedział sucho, wbijając swoje potężne spojrzenie w oczy łowcy. – Zwodziłem archanioły, by nie szukały Zerachiela na Ziemi.

-To coś kiepsko ci to wychodziło, bo mieliśmy tu małą wizytę. – odparł Dean drwiąco, wywołując szok na twarzy Castiela. – Zaskoczony? Taak, my też byliśmy. Myśleliśmy, że te twoje anielskie czary-mary, które wypaliłeś nam na żebrach zadziałają Cas. – powiedział z groźnie brzmiącym zarzutem w głosie, stając naprzeciwko anioła w wyzywającej postawie.

-I działają, Dean! – odparł oburzony ale i zaniepokojony anioł. – Ja też nie mogłem was znaleźć i czekałem na twoją modlitwę. Również dlatego pojawiam się „dopiero" teraz. – dodał ostro.

Dean rozłożył ręce. Wierzył Castielowi i widział, jak anioł próbuje dojść jakim cudem jednemu z jego braci udało się dopaść Winchesterów. Był po prostu zły, że znów o mało co znów nie wylądował w piekle, nadstawiając tyłka dla jakiegoś ściganego listem gończym, anielskiego dziecka.

-Tak czy inaczej. Mieliśmy tu mały problem z niejakim Iniasem. – wyjaśnił łowca. – Odesłaliśmy go między chmurki.

-Kiedy to było? – zapytał Castiel. Na jego twarzy malował się coraz większy niepokój.

-Przedwczoraj. Od tamtej pory jest spokojnie.

Castiel kiwnął głową, rozmyślając intensywnie. Brwi miał ściągnięte, wzrok skupiony i twardy. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominał teraz Bożego wojownika i Dean musiał przyznać, że ten widok wywołał u niego niejaki respekt, o który Cas już kilkakrotnie prosił. Winchester zaraz jednak odepchnął tą myśl, przypominając sobie, że anioły to w gruncie rzeczy dupki. Zacisnął zęby, gdy wewnętrzny głos złośliwie zapytał, czy Castiel też jest takim samym dupkiem, jak inni skrzydlaci.

-Castielu? – rozległ się piękny głos Zerachiela, na dźwięk którego Deana jak zwykle przeszedł dreszcz. Ku zaskoczeniu łowcy, Castiel zareagował podobnie – drgnął, najwyraźniej również odczuwając niejaki dyskomfort i spojrzał na brata.

-Zerachiel. – przywitał się, podchodząc do anioła. – Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z troską i czułością, które zdziwiły Deana. Nieprzyjemne uczucie ścisnęło go w okolicach mostka, a łowca zmarszczył brwi. Zazdrość? Naprawdę? Odwrócił się i przeszedł do części kuchennej, zostawiając anioły samym sobie.

-Och Castielu! – Zerachiel padł starszemu bratu w ramiona i uścisnął go mocno, wywołując w ten sposób zażenowanie u ciemnowłosego anioła. Takie powitanie przez chwilę skojarzyło się Castielowi z kupidynami. Gdy jednak oszałamiająca fala emocji Zerachiela przetoczyła się przez jego naczynie, sięgając aż Łaski, natychmiast zmienił zdanie. Nie, to nie miało nic wspólnego z kupidynami.

-Czy coś się stało Zerachielu? Czy Inias cię skrzywdził? A może jest ci źle, tu, na ziemi? – troska przepełniała głos Castiela. Cofnął się odrobinę i obdarzył młodszego anioła czujnym, badawczym spojrzeniem.

-Och nie, wręcz przeciwnie! – zapewnił szybko Zerachiel, uśmiechając się promiennie. –Ludzie… chwilami wydają mi się bliżsi, niż nasi anielscy bracia Castielu. Czują, czują całymi sobą, najlepiej jak potrafią! Są tak ciepli, rozgrzani wszelkimi odmianami miłości! – głos Zerachiela drżał z podekscytowania i zachwytu. Jego oczy lśniły czystym złotem, odbijając wspaniałą moc jego niezwykłej Łaski. Onieśmielały Castiela i wprawiały go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

– Ale Castielu, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę tu zostać. – rzekł chłopak, a wyraz jego twarzy i ton głosu zmieniły się w mgnieniu oka, dając teraz wyraz rozpaczy, na skraju której znajdował się anioł. – Ojciec powierzył mi zadanie i muszę je wypełnić. – powiedział z niezachwianą pewnością, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Jaśniało w nich czyste uwielbienie i ufność w Boży plan – kolejna rzecz, która napawała Castiela irracjonalnym lękiem. A może tęsknotą? Cas przemógł jednak te uczucia i położył dłoń na ramieniu młodego anioła.

-Spokojnie Zerachielu. Na razie w niebie grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo. Martwy nie spełnisz woli Ojca. – powiedział uspokajająco lecz i stanowczo. Zerachiel wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie i na chwilę ponownie wtulił się w ramię Castiela, najwyraźniej potrzebując tej fizycznej i emocjonalnej bliskości.

-Rozumiem. A przynajmniej chcę rozumieć. – odparł cicho, po czym odsunął się na odległość, którą poznał już jako „przestrzeń osobistą". Jeśli chodzi o ludzkie zachowania i ich zrozumienie, robił zdecydowanie szybsze postępy, niż Castiel. – Ufam ci Castielu. Ojciec sprowadził cię do mnie nie bez przyczyny. Zrobię jak powiesz. – dodał ciepło, wpatrując się w starszego anioła z szacunkiem i wdzięcznością.

Castiel tylko kiwnął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć na takie zapewnienie. Poczuł wyraźnie jak ciężar odpowiedzialności za brata obciąża mu barki. Widać jedna istota, na dodatek ze specjalnymi zdolnościami do pakowania się w kłopoty, to nie było dość dużo jak dla niego. Szkoda tylko, że nie mógł sam o tym zadecydować. Gdyby tylko dane mu było podjąć taką decyzję… Castiel zawahał się. Spojrzał na Zerachiela, który stanął obok Deana i zagadnął go swobodnie. Mimo, iż spędził na ziemi jak i na świecie jako takim, zaledwie kilka dni, radził sobie o wiele lepiej, niż Cas po wielu latach nauki. Był naprawdę wyjątkowym aniołem, jedynym w swoim rodzaju. Jego Łaska lśniła niemal tak jasno, jak archanielska, jednak w inny, nowy sposób. Bliżej jej było do ciepła niż potęgi, do kreacji niż destrukcji. Zaś gdy tak rozmawiał z Deanem, zaczynając już nawet gestykulować, przekazywać swoje intencje mową ciała i wyrazem twarzy, Castiel nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Zerachiel faktycznie bardziej przypomina człowieka, niż anioła.


End file.
